Happy
by MyNameIsJoey
Summary: She knows she doesn't seem like it, and it's very uncharacteristic of her badass persona, but she's very excited to meet hers and Chloe's baby. After four long years of being married, God knows how excited she is to finally have a baby. Emily as Bechloe lovechild AU.


**Summary:** She knows she doesn't seem like it, and it's very uncharacteristic of her badass persona, but she's very excited to meet hers and Chloe's baby girl. After four long years of being married, God knows how excited she is to finally have a baby.

Emily as Bechloe lovechild AU.

I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of these amazing characters, yada, yada, yada.

All mistakes are mine.

XOXOXOX

"BECAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Chlo! I'm here, okay? I won't leave you. I promise."

"UGH! THIS . . . IS . . . ALL YOUR FAULT! I C-CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU MAKE ME DO THIS!"

"I know. I know. It is my fault. I'm sorry"

"YOU'RE A JERK! UGH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Yes. Yes. I am. I'm so sorry. I love you so much babe."

"One last push Mrs. Mitchell. Baby Mitchell is almost out," the doctor urged Chloe.

Chloe's grip on Beca's arm tightened, her nails digging deep into the latter's skin, making it bleed. But Beca didn't mind the pain. Instead, she tried to whisper soothing words at Chloe's ears. She knows that her wife's in so much pain right now.

Beca's very excited because, finally, after nine long and arduous months, they're gonna be able to hold and kiss their first child. She knows she doesn't seem like it, and it's very uncharacteristic of her badass persona, but she's very excited to meet hers and Chloe's baby. After four long years of being married, God knows how excited she is to finally have a baby.

She was distracted from her thoughts when Chloe's grip finally loosened and the room was filled with the cries of their child. For her, it was the best sound she ever heard, next to Chloe's laugh.

Slowly . . . oh so slowly . . . Beca turned her gaze towards the doctor and she saw her baby being cleaned. A couple more moments later, the doctor trodded back to the bed with their little angel wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl," the doctor said with a smile.

She asked Chloe, who was still a bit groggy, if she wanted to hold their baby. Chloe nodded and the doctor carefully placed the baby in Chloe's waiting arms. A huge smile crept up her lips as she looked down at the little angel in her arms. She looked up at Beca who was standing beside the bed and saw her wife just staring at her and their baby.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare? Come here babe. Look at our baby. She's such an angel," she said with a huge tired but happy smile plastered on her lips.

Beca took heed of her wife's command and sat beside Chloe on the bed. Her wife asked her if she wanted to hold their baby and she could only nod her head. Just like what the doctor did earlier, Chloe gently placed the baby in Beca's arms. Beca found herself staring at their baby's face while Chloe watched her. Beca slowly lifted a finger and gently traced their little girl's hairline, the small tufts of brunette hair tickling her skin. Then she traced her cute button nose, before caressing her soft, chubby cheek. Then she stared at those cute pair of chocolate brown orbs and she fell in love.

It kind of surprised Chloe when she saw a tear escape Beca's eyes. Her wife, due to her being a "badass", hardly ever shows her emotions. But right now, as she's holding their daughter, Beca's letting her tears fall freely as she flashes a loving smile at the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. And the sight made Chloe's heart swell with joy and love for the two people beside her.

"Why are you crying Bec?"

"I . . . It's just . . . She's so beautiful Chlo . . . I'm just so happy. I love you so, so much. Thank you for bringing her into our lives."

This made Chloe smile as her own tears sprung up her eyes. She also felt so happy and she felt like her heart was going to burst from so much joy. She caressed Beca's cheek and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Bec. And thank you too."

A frown suddenly formed on Chloe's lips which made Beca look at her in worry and confusion. Beca noticed that her wife was staring at her arm so she turned to look there as well. That's when she remembered the moon-like scars on her arms caused by Chloe's nails digging into it earlier.

"Ugh . . . I'm sorry for hurting you Bec. And I'm sorry for everything that I've said to you earlier. I didn't mean any of that. I love you so much."

"It's okay babe. I know you only said those words because you were in so much pain. And don't mind these small scars. The pain's nothing compared to what you went through. I love you too," Beca said with a smile and she leaned forward to plant another kiss on Chloe's lips.

XOXOXOX

"Hello pitches!"

"AMY! YOU'RE BEING TOO LOUD! THE BABY'S SLEEPING!"

Beca and Chloe chuckled at their friends' antics as they watched Amy pout and walk into the room. Lily and Flo came in after her, each holding baskets of fruits, biscuits and other goods. Lily's mouth opened and moved a bit but even until now, nobody heard what she said.

"Sorry 'bout that, guys. Amy's just so excited about the BeChloe baby," Flo said apologetically, to which she earned an eye roll from their Aussie friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you skinny pitches that it's totally Bloe and not BeChloe?" Amy asked exasperatedly.

Beca, Chloe and the others just shook their heads with smiles on their faces. Amy just rolled her eyes at them and walked over to where the baby was sleeping soundly in her basin with Flo and Lily in tow. The latter two flanked each side of Amy so that they all could take a look.

"Aww . . . Ain't she a cutie?" Flo cooed in her thick accent which made the other occupants of the room smile.

Beca let her gaze wander around the room to look at their friends. She was asleep earlier when all of them arrived. Chloe's best friend Aubrey is sitting on the couch beside her own best friend Stacie, while the former had their three-year-old daughter on her lap. Alison Posen-Conrad, at her young age, is already a head-turner. With her golden curls that framed her still chubby face, and Stacie's sea-green eyes, Beca's pretty sure Ali's gonna be one hell of a heartbreaker when she grows up.

Ashley and Jessica are here as well with their one-year-old twins Jaden and Aiden. Jaden has blonde tufts of hair on top of his head and warm chocolate brown eyes that are much like Ashley's, while Aiden, on the other hand, has brunette curls and had Jessica's clear blue eyes. Jessica's cradling Aiden in her arms while Ashley had Jaden in his lap. They're sharing the couch with the Conrads. Even Cynthia Rose is here. She's sat on a stool beside the couch. Unfortunately, her wife Haley and their six-year-old son Chris couldn't make it. They're still in Miami visiting Haley's parents.

"Welcome to parenthood aca-bitches," Cynthia Rose said with a grin, which earned her a glare from the two couples on the couch. She held her hands up defensively.

"We would really appreciate it if you could filter your language Cynthia," Aubrey said sharply.

"Yeah. There are kids in here with us," Jessica said with a pout.

"Fine. Geez. I'm sorry, okay?" Cynthia Rose said in defeat.

"She looks so much like you Short stuff," Amy cut in, which made the others' attention shift to the couple snuggled close on the bed.

"What's her name?" Stacie asked.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other and shared a smile. Then Chloe nodded her head slightly at Beca, as if saying that she should talk.

"Emily. Her name's Emily Beale-Mitchell," she said, smiling, which made their friends smile as well. All of them could see how happy Beca and Chloe are.

"It's such a beautiful name guys," Ashley said with a grin.

"Thank you," Chloe said, snuggling further into Beca's side.

"So . . . How do you guys feel about this very cute addition to your family?" Aubrey asked, kissing the top of Ali's head. Stacie smiled adoringly at her family before leaning closer to plant a soft kiss on her wife's cheek. When Aubrey turned to look at her, she planted another quick kiss on her lips before leaning down to kiss their daughter's cheek, then she gently caressed Aubrey's protruding belly. Ali let out a cute chuckle that made every adult in the room grin.

The Mitchells turned to look at each other again. They had such hue smiles on their faces when they turned to their friends.

"We're happy. Very much. Words just can't describe how happy we are right now."

Amy let out a rather loud sigh which made the others turn to look at her with questioning looks.

"Well . . . Who would've thought right? I mean . . . seven out of ten? Our group's one hell of a coven for gay aca-bitches."

"AMY!"

XOXOXOX

So . . . Here's a short (hopefully) cute one-shot for you guys. Just jumping on the Emily- as-Bechloe-lovechild bandwagon and all that. And also to compensate for my lack of updates on Secret Truths. The truth is, I'm having a difficult time writing that one. I seem to be having a difficulty finding a muse for that story. But I do plan on still finishing that one. I've got a vague idea of where I want that to go.

Oh. And I'm planning on putting up a Staubrey one-shot as well. God knows how much we need more of that pairing.

'Til next time, Pitches! ;)


End file.
